The Draconic Demigod
by ShadowWraith666
Summary: When two hero's from two different worlds have lost everything then and only then do they find everything two "DOOM DRIVEN" hero's embark on a quest for revenge and salvation of not only one world but two. Will the prevail or will the forces of darkness raze there worlds?
1. Chapter 1

**The Draconian Demigod**

It started as a usual day well at least as usual of a day a demigod can get especially for a son of the big three and even more so for a twice over savor of Olympus and by extension the world but for once in Percy's very difficult demigod life he could say that today was a normal and for the most part happy day. There was no monsters that needed to meet their end too his now highly feared blade Anaklusmos or riptide that at this very moment rested in its masters and our hero's pocket. There was no quest for this hero too undertake nor was there any burdensome gods demanding his assistance. No for once Percy was happy and at peace and he of course was spending this time of peace with his friends and the most important person in the world to him Annabeth the love of his life. Currently they were spending there time of serenity at the beach laying next to each other and admiring the oceans natural beauty as the calm waves crash upon the shores enjoying their solitary time together seen as the rest of the saviors of Olympus were at the moment otherwise occupied with their own lives. Percy however despite being happy was acting a little strange something the daughter of the wisdom goddess picked up on.

"What are you thinking so hard about their seaweed brain?" asked the golden locked princes.

"Hu?" stuttered Percy suddenly being snatched back to reality. "Oh nothing much Annabeth". Replied the charismatic hero who was currently lost in both thought and the beauty of Annabeth's calculating stormy gray eyes that never miss the smallest of details and are always several steps ahead making her an amazing ally and an even more dangerous enemy.

I'm just happy we are finally at peace and we still have each other after everything Percy pauses for a few seconds reflecting on it all. "It's kinda crazy you know we have been through it all we killed some of the strongest monsters like old beef head and even medusa, we navigated the sea of monster and the labyrinth, we defeated gods, titans, giants, and primordials Hades we even survived Tartarus and we are still here we are still together, alive, breathing and some how despite it all we are happy." "We did something few hero's have managed to do"

"Oh yeah and what exactly is that?" Annabeth questioned.

Percy gave her his famous smirk and replied "A happy ending, my mom named me after Perseus hoping that I would have the same luck as him when it came to happy endings and apparently it worked." Percy pauses a second longer before deciding that this is the time he has been waiting for. He grabs Annabeth's hand firmly in his own. together we did this the impossible together Annabeth smiled at Percy they had been together for years now and she still could not understand how much happiness he brought her however she did not fail to notice Percy reaching for something in his back pocket. And that's why Percy continued as he proceeded to lower himself on one knee in the sand i want to continue doing the impossible for the rest of my life with you annabeth as my wife Percy finished as he brought the astonishing ring into view. The ring which Percy forged himself with teachings he acquired from the Hephaestus kids was an astounding mix of silver and imperial gold with the word TOGETHER engraved into the inside of the band and on the band rested an owl with sapphires as eyes that sparkled in the sun. Annabeth at this point who was shocked by this development was on her feet looking at percy's sea green eyes with a look of astonishment and excitement. Annabeth Chase will you marry me?

**END**


	2. Dovakiin

**Dovahkiin**

"**YOU TRULY ARE DOVAHKIIN" **Mirak -the first of their kind, the first of the Dovahkiin; the Dragonborn- started. "**BUT YOU WILL NEVER TRULY BE FREE OR FIND HAPPINESS AS WE ARE CURSED DEAR SISTER, WE ARE DOOM DRIVEN NEVER TOO SERVE OURSELVES AS I'M SURE YOU WILL SOON LEARN" **His voice boomed through Hermaeus Mora's -the daedric prince of knowledge's- realm apocrypha. Mirak laid at his adversary's feet. Said adversary was a strong young black haired nord with a lean build that was built for speed and agility shaped by her combat style a mix of fast hard strikes combined with the occasional spell to aid her in her battles with her supernatural foes. She also possessed a pair of vibrant golden eyes that seemed to give of a hue of power as well as draconic tattoos among her body, said tattoos were of dragons doing battle and of the ancient draconic language Dovahzul however the most prominent one was the dova which curled around her right eye and seemed too rest on her brow. Mirak just musters the strength to remain awake and keep the claws of oblivion taking him to the eternal slumber he would soon find himself. "We are slaves Konarak, playthings of the Divines and Daedra" He lets out a soft almost inaudible laugh before continuing. " Tafiir tiid Zeymah , Take time sister,, consider your own life, have you once lived for yourself or solely to serve the wretched gods who care not for us?" He hesitated for a mere moment. "You fulfill your destiny too the letter; You slay Alduin the eater of worlds thus earning you the right to call yourself Ysmir, Qunarian, and Thur Lord of the Dova, You slay the Vampire Lord known as harkon ensuring Taazokaan forever has its light, You've taken control of all of skyrim's guilds and by extension skyrim itself, you swore yourself too an emperor and put down an entire rebellion single handedly by executing Ulfric then ended that same emperor from the shadows and now… now you end me" He let lose a laugh his head rolling back and roaring with laughter. "You have played your part perfectly Dovahkiin oh mighty vanquisher and emperor slayer you have accomplished everything just as the gods had intended but what about her hmm? What of Serana?" Konerak, who until this point was amazed that Mirak had gathered so much information on her, finally snapped out of her shock at the girl's name. Did he know? Of Course he did he apparently knows everything about her. Her anger grew too fury as he mentioned her old friend and possibly lover.

"**ORIN FAAS DINOK JOOR" (silence and fear death mortal) **She roared as her unnatural yellow eyes flared with power and a silawet of a dova formed behind her. She snatched mirak by his collar but not before snatching his mask from his face. "**I WANT TO SEE THE LIGHT DRAIN FROM YOUR EYES WHEN I KILL YOU AND STEAL YOUR SOUL"**Surprisingly mirak was not fearful, well not outwardly any way. He just smiled and laughed this however was the wrong move as it just enraged the Dragoness more. In response to this she threw Mirak across the unnatural platform and into a pillar with her supernatural continued to laugh as the very furious dragonborn who at this point had unknowingly had her dragon aspect activated approached.

"There she is" he started as Konirak summoned her sword Coldfire to her hand with her magic. Coldfire was a unique design as it was forged and enchanted by konirak herself. It used the same design of a daedric sword only straightened, more refined and sleek almost elven like as well as being blue with dragons carved at the crossguard. Oh yeah and the blue fire that ran down the blade of course (think like brissinger from Eragon) she also enchanted it too function where she could summon it similar to a bound blade much like she has now as she approaches the downed dragonborn.

"There's the fierce dragoness I've heard so much about the one that has mercesleey slaughtered hundreds too seek out power just as our kind does. What makes you better than the Dova you slay hmm? I'll tell you oh mighty hero." he spat. "NOTHING. You are not the hero DOVAHKIIN you just simply played your role as the gods had attended you too that's why you were met with success. As for others such as me and auldin we declined to be the gods playthings and as such we shall pay for our defiance but we can say we died of our own accord we died free but you HA you shall die a slave too the gods and as such i Mirak first of the Dragonborn curse you Konerak the last of our kind too never find peace to never gain the rest you so desire and to never replace the one you have lost! I curse you too feel all the pain and surfing you have caused intentionally and unintentionally until the day you realize YOU ARE NOT THE HERO you are a pawn Dovakiinn.

Konirak was taken aback by this burst of energy from her fallen foe as she approached him. She raised her hand "No Mirak" she began as mirak began to raise from his position on the ground in mockery of the dragoness's hand. "I am no hero" she continued as she looked into his eyes and for a brief moment they changed from radiating gold to a dark foreboding crimson like the color of spilled blood. "I am **KONIRAK I AM WARLORD!**" She shouted as she quickly snatched her hand towards her chest and bringing Coldfire down in an arc. A sizzle was heard and a smell of fire burning skin could be smelt as Coldfire found its way through the eldest dovakins neck. Miraak's screams could be heard all across apocrypha then nothing but silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Vision**

Annabeth was at a loss for words. Percy Jackson the Percy Jackson the savour of Olympus twice over the boy no man who had turned down godhood twice over just for her had asked for her hand in marriage. She could not believe this she loved percy so much and he was always so kind and caring to her and his friends. She couldn't imagine herself with anyone else to be honest. Yes he was a seaweed brain at time and could infuriate her at times but at the same time bring her so much joy and this warm happy feeling when she was with him and gods don't forget that smile that lopsided grin of his. (And for any of my friends reading this I don't want to hear any nico jokes. I'm still straight) So lost in thought she forgot about poor Percy who was still nervously on one knee in front of the woman he loves. "Uh wise girl not to be rude but can you please say something? I'm getting a little nervous here." He states giving his previously mentioned grin.

"Oh Percy, Of course I love you Seaweed Brain you are the best thing to ever have happen to me and I would Love to spend the rest of my life with you" she said as percy brings her lips too his.

"I love you wise girl" he remarks into the kiss.

"I love you to Percy" she states as she smiles into his chest were percy pulled her into a hug.

"Am I interrupting something?" another voice asks from behind them.

"I can go if so but I sorta need to speak with your boyfriend for a moment." the voice quickly pulls away from Percy a little startled that someone managed to sneak up on the both of them but upon realization of who it is she understands why.

"Nico i'm sorry i didn't notice you were their" She quickly apologies for acting so son of Hades however was not amused.

"Hmph I'm used to it." Nico states rather shortly his impatience starting to show.

"Also" annabeth starts raising her hand showing off the silver and gold ring. "he isnt my boyfriend" she continues trying to change the subject "he is my fiance" she finishes. Nico's face quickly changes from his normal brooding too… a look of pain? Before changing back to his normal look in such a quick sucesion the daughter of wisdom believed she may have just imagined it.

"I need to speak to percy" nico stated his tone very cold and too the point. Annabeth just stood there for a moment trying to understand what was wrong with the son of hades. "Alone Annabeth." Nico insisted. Annabeth looked too percy for a brief moment.

"Go on Annabeth" percy starts as he kisses her again "why don't you go tell Chiron or Piper im sure they will be excited. I'll be down in a bit so we can both announce it to the camp ok?" Annabeth hesitated for a minute. She was quite curious about what was so important she couldn't hear. She debated on putting on her cap and eavesdropping but she respected percy too much for that.

"Ok Seaweed Brain but you have too tell me later okay?" she demanded with a look in her eye that made percy a bit unease.

"Of course wise girl I know your curiosity couldn't take it if i didn't." he finished with a smile.

"Im gonna go find piper ill see you later percy" she says as she kisses him again and starts her way towards aphrodite's cabin. Nico who had been uncomftorbale waiting looked too percy.

"So whats up Neeks?" percy ask with a grin knowing his nickname would annoy the younger boy.

"Don't call me that nico." nico muttered clearly displeased with hus new nickname

"Alright alright but seriously whats up?" percy asked starting too wonder why nico wanted too talk alone. Hell nico doesn't normally like too talk period.  
"Percy I've been having nightmares" nico states too a unsurprised but intrigued percy. Demigod nightmares or dreams aren't uncommon but they normally serve as a vision of sorts to warn demigods of upcoming problems. Think of it like a menu of horrible events that could happen.

"What kind of nightmares Nico?" percy asked paying attention hoping its not something too deal with another war.

"I see these things attacking camp" he starts trying too explain.

"Monsters?" percy interrupted trying too figure out what foes could await them in the future.

"I dont think so" nico begins. "They dont look like any minster ive ever seen their skin is red and they have like horns similar to a satyr but they stand at like six feet tall and their eyes they are pitch black like the darkness of tartarus." both boys shivered remembering their visit too the pit.

"Anything else you can remember about them nico?" Percy questioned if this was a new threat he wanted too be ready.

"Well yeah" Nico started again "They were armed and clad in armor." stated nico.  
"Armor and they had weapons?" Percy questioned. Monsters don't typically use armor or weapons preferring too use tooth or claws or ya know roast you stomp you ect.

"Yeah that's why i don't think they are monsters more like well demons well not all of them anyway some were like nymphs but onfire and throwing bolts of fire too but percy that's not all there armor was really strong impenetrable even nothing we threw at it could pierce their armor as they advanced toward the camp." Nico paused "i watched them start slaughtering everyone but thats when something really strange happened" he stopped for a moment as if he was still processing what he saw.

"What did you see Nico" percy demanded getting a little impatient.

"I heard it before i saw it, it was nothing like i've ever heard but it was enough the battle completely stopped to look too the sky and what I saw I could never forget" Nico looked Percy in the eyes. "I saw an army of Dragons and Angels descending on camp half blood"


	4. The Fall of an Owl

**The Fall Of an Owl**

"What do you mean dragons and angles Nico?" Percy demanded as he was very confused. Angles were more of a christan thing and their definitely wasn't many dragons in greek mythos I mean yeah you had some like landon but not enough too be an army right?

"Well geez I don't know how else too explain it too you people with wings and oversise lizards with wings flyings straight for camp half blood how is that hard too understand?" Nico had a tendency too smart off much like he was doing right now.

"Angels aren't real though Nico" percy clarified. Nico just looked at him with a look of well a look that just said "really".

"And everything else we deal with on a daily basis is normal? Come on percy after all the stuff you've seen you are doubting angels could be real? Really?" Nico was not amused with percy at the moment he was trying to warn him of a possibly unstoppable threat and perhaps two other armies who they were not sure if they were friend or foe at the moment and percy was wanting to debate if something was real or not.

"Your right your right I apologize Nico '' Percy was still unsure of what nico was saying but it wouldn't hurt to be ready just in case. Percy was going too make sure no harm befall his friends no matter the coast. "I do have a question though why didn't you want too tell Annabeth?" Percy enquired Annabeth was very smart and could probably identify the foes Nico was describing.

"Because Percy Annabeth has been through alot you have to but something told me her curiosity would have gotten her in trouble either causing a panic amongst the other campers or her seeking out theses creatures on her own either way I thought it best too bring it to someone who was a bit more dull." Nico explains.

"Oh well that does make a bit more sense I guess….. HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Percy exclaimed as he realized he was being made fun of.

"Exactly" Nico stated drylee at the son of Poseidon.

Nico froze suddenly something felt horribly wrong and the atmosphere around the two boys shifted dramatically. Percy noticed Nico's sudden shift in attitude and it worried him the son of Hades having a bad feeling was never a good sign.

"What's wrong nico?" Percy asked, a little nervous.

"WE NEED TO GET BACK TO CAMP NOW" HE exclaims as he takes off in a sprint towards CHB. Percy, already nervous, is now worried as he quickly catches up to the son of the underworld. "Nico what's wr-'' He was cut off as a blood chilling scream sounded from the aphrodite cabin.

"ANNABETH!" Percy roared recognizing the voice. He charged towards the cabin at an almost inhuman speed; he didn't even stop at the door, instead opting to kick the door down with his momentum. What he saw next ignited something deep inside Percy, something that he hadn't felt sense Tartarus that broken glass feeling he felt when controlling Akhlys poison had returned in full force. In front of him was an unconscious piper but that's not what infuriated him so. No what had Percy so furious was the creature that had its back to him. She was tall for a female close to six foot and scarily similar to the creatures Nico was describing only she this creature was blue instead of red and her eyes shared that feature instead of the inky blackness. She wore heavy looking armor with engravings of torture and runes but what woried percy most was what she possessed in her right hand. It was a transparent blue dagger that looked very otherworldly and was logged in annabeth's side in a similar area too where lukes mortal point was. Percy locked eyes with Annabeth as the creature snatched the magical dagger out of the child of wisdom before turning to face the son of the sea.

"PERSEUS JACKSON My master Molag Bal sends his regards" the creature spat.

"NOOOOOOOO" Percy yelled as he charged full of rage. As he lifted riptide to kill the Demonic being he heard his cousin enter.

"PERCY NO '' Nico tried to warn him but it was too late Percy was blinded with rage. As riptide met the Demons armor a loud crack was heard and Percy recoiled as he was forced to watch the upper half of his blade fall to the ground completely disconnected from the handel in his now numb hand.

"FOOLISH MORTAL, NO MORTAL METAL CAN STAND UP TO DAEDRIC FORGERY" The still enraged percy recovered from his shock and let out a fierce roar as he summoned a cyclone smashing the -what he now assuming was a Daedra- through the wall of Aphrodite's cabin. Before the Daedra could recover, Percy was stepping out of the wall and he was pissed. His normal calm sea green eyes looked like they harnessed the fury of the ocean glowing a dark murky green.

"I AM NO MORTAL!" Percy Roared "I AM THE SON OF POSEIDON" He continued "AND YOU ARE DEAD FOR TOUCHING HER" at that moment the daedra started coughing violently as percy approached it. The crowd of observing campers who had gathered were confused. Was Percy there savour doing that? Was he killing it without touching it? At this point the Daedra was coughing up blood which was moving back to its owner. Nico then realized what Percy was doing. Percy was using the creature's blood to kill it and from the looks of it it was working. Finally after a few minutes the creature became still before disappearing in a purplish flash.

Percy quickly made his way back to Annabeth who didn't look too good. As well as the obvious stab wound she also had an arrow similar in make to the danger stuck in her shoulder.

"Annabeth" Percy cooed as he held his lover in his arms, blood staining his shirt.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth, I had to break a promise'; I had to control something other than water again" he says sadly brushing her hair out of her face. Break a promise nico thought. Has Percy done this before?

"I know seaweed brain" Annabeth said smiling "It's okay Percy you had no choice this time" she finished.

"Wise Girl I'm so so sorry if I was faster if I didn't send you away thi-" he didn't get to finish.

"Hush Seaweed Brain this is not your fault okay?" she says firmly. She knows she is gonna die. She was stabbed in the abdomen and was suffering from internal bleeding so she was not dying with Percy blaming himself. "Percy im dying im not gonna make it" she started.

"Don't say that you're gonna be okay" Percy began.

"PERCY" Annabeth Snaped."I don't have much time so listen" she explained. "I need you to make me a promise, okay?" Annabeth finished trying her hardest to stay conscious she had lost a lot of blood by this point.

"Anything wise girl, anything for you," Percy replied, waiting for her final request.

Annabeth smiled once more at her Fiance. "Don't let this drag you down and move on." She started. "This camp needs strong leaders and I don't want this dragging you down percy"

"Annabeth I-" percy tried to argue.

"P-promise me Perseus J-Jackson promise me you will move on. You are too good of a p-person to be a-alone" Annabeth struggled to get her words out she was feeling very tired and she knew she was running out of time.

"I-I promise Annabeth I will try" Percy promised as he was fighting back tears.

"T-thank y-y-you seaweed brain" she started "I-I l-l-ove y-" she never got too finish as she went limp in the Savior's arms.

"I love you too Wise Girl" Percy finished as he pulled his Annabeth closer to him one last time.


	5. Family Reunion

**Family Reunion**

"What have I done?" The young nord asked no one in particular as she observed what she had done in her blind fury. Mirak, her greatest foe laid dismembered at her feet, his head rested a few feet away with a look of horror and pain still plastered upon it. Undoubtedly Miraak's final emotions before disembarking from this world. Yes Miraak was cruel and no doubt deserved his fate but something he had said in his last moments had stuck with the young dovahkiin. "You are not the hero" Sure Konirak may have lost her cool at times but she always tried to do what was best for the people of tamriel. Right? Was there perhaps some truth to what the fallen Dovakiin had said? A hero does not normally slaughter her helpless and unarmed foes in fits of rage with overwhelming amounts of power. No the heroic action the honorable action would too have been too give Mirak a quick painless death. She however opted for a more painful approach. This was one of her concerns but it still fell second to a greater concern, her Dova Sil. Her master Arngar had once told her being Dovakiin was debated to be a blessing or a curse. Of course at the time she thought the old man a fool. How could something that gives you so much power be a curse? Well lately Konirak had started too reconsider her original thought process on the matter. Yes, being Dovakiin granted her abilities that some might even consider too be unnatural even by her world's standards. Powers that could reshape the fabric of reality and frankly allow her too control essences that should never be controlled such as someone's very soul and free will. In essence it allowed her too play god. She soon however found that there was -as always when it comes too power- a price and this price made Konerak start to understand how being Dovakiin could be a curse. Her Dova mentor Parthaunax had once called it Doom-Driven. The Dova of Tamriel have their own urges and desires. The main one is an unquenchable thirst for power and to use said power to dominate those weaker than them. Seeing as Konirak was at heart and soul a Dova herself she had the same desires deep down even being recognized by Parthaunax. She still remembered the day she discovered the downsides of being a Dovakiin quite well.

"You feel it yourself do you not" Paurthanax had asked.

The old dove had went own explaining her powers in greater detail. In essences she could instantly take in the ancient words of dovahzul and have full understanding of said word and ALL of its deepest meanings and connotations. This sounds quite handy and in most cases it is who wouldn't want too be able to instantly learn powers too manipulate the world around them? The downsides however are rather costly. When she learns these new thu'ums as they are called she takes the word and its meaning into herself quite literally making the word apart of herself. This as Konirak soon learned had a drastic affect on her as a person, her personality, her appearance, and even more of an affect on her Dova Sil or her Dragon Soul. As she learned more and more thu'ums her Dova Sil became stronger and stronger making her draconic urges harder too resist and as such an unexscapleble cycle was born. Her Dova Sil Demanded more power and the more power she obtained the more her inner Dova craved. She also used her powers and magics too slowly attain leadership of the strongest guilds of skyrim granting her more control and power just as her Dova craved. She had rose from nothing too becoming the most powerful being in Tamriel all through her abuse of power. Could she really claim too be better than the Dova claim too be a hero?After all she had done the blood she had spilled in countless conflicts, the families she had destroyed, the whives she had widowed and children she orphaned? No she knew that she was far from a hero; she was just the lesser of the evils that threatened her world. She accepted that being dovahkiin had destroyed her as a person and that she was no were near the caring calm girl that had entered Skyrim searching for revenge. No now she was a cold calculative warrior who would do anything too make sure her and the people closest too her would survive. Understanding that she was no longer that girl anymore she opted too abandon her true name and take up the mantle of Konark. Warlord it seemed fitting to her.

Her brooding was soon interrupted as a blinding light started to spring forward from Mirak's now headless body. As much as she hated too admit it Konirak loved this part it gave her a sense of purpose like she was created to steal the souls of the fallen. Well she chuckled to herself technically that's true she was created to do just that. As the souls from Miraak reached Koharik she let out a pained scream that rippled across apocrypha. Normally upon absorbing a fallen Dovas soul she only receives a singular soul. This however was not the case with Mirrak as she was astonished to find hundreds of dragon souls entering her was surprised to say the least as well as a bit nervous as how this new development would affect her but one thing was for sure the young Dova had felt a massive surge in her already immense power. As konark pulls herself back together and recovers from the massive increase of power she notices the mass of eyes and tentacles observing her like some childs experiment.

"HERMAS MARA YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SACK OF EYEBALLS WHAT DO YOU WANT" She yells to the Daedric Lord of Knowledge not caring if he took offence she was honestly fed up with most of the Daedra at this point.

"Ahhhhhh Konirak the last of the Dragonborn or should I call you -" he began. Konirak was well aware of what he was trying to play his mind games that the Prince was famous for to get under her skin.

"Konarak that's my name Herma Mora now, don't forget it or so help me i will leave your realm as nothing but ash and charred books" she snapped at the daedra. She was not going too put up with him any longer.

"Hmmmm very wellll" The prince starts unfazed by the threat "I must congratulate you on your defeat of the eldest Dovakiin an impressive feat too be sureeeeee" he finished. "In normal circumstances I would attempt to hmmmmm persuade you to serve meeeeee" The god confessed in his drug out lethargic voice.

"What am I not good enough to serve the oh so great Herma Mora?" Konarak smarted off as she made a mental note too be ready too summon cold fire back too her in the event of a fight were too break out..

"Nooooo on the contrary you would make a supurab servant" the Daedra continued not even picking up on her sarcasm. "But it appears as a much muchhhhhh higher power than I request an audience with you Dovakiinnnnnn" he finishes. A much higher power? She thought for a moment as this began too worry her slightly there aren't many stronger than a daedra Specifically Herma Mara.

"A higher power?" she questioned.

"Ahhh yessss" he started "I will bring you too him as we have already wasted much time and must hurry" he finished. As soon as the words left his um lips? The tentacles started lowering to the ground until they saltfied and morphed into a man standing before konarak. He looked like an older man around his mid seventies and had a black beard that ran to his waist. However his most distinguished feature was by far his sickening green eyes that seemed to shift and slide as if made of his tentacles.

"Commme now Dovakiin" he demanded we must meet him soon in at the council of the Divines." He stated rather nonchalantly. Hearing this Kontrak froze.

"THE DIVINES?" she questioned "AS IN AKATOSH AND THE NINE DEVINES?!" she was very much in shock now no one had seen the divines in person sense well along damn time ok.

"Yesss yesss now stop yelling" Herma Mora Demanded getting rather irritated.

"Ok ok im sorry i just-" she drifted off in thought worried about meeting one specific Devine. Would he like her? Would he even care for her? She had always dreamed of this moment but now that it was here… she was unsure how to feel.

"Are you ready Dovakiin" Herma Mora questioned, trying to pull the dragonborn out of her stupor.

"Yes yes let's go meet the Divines" she quickly rushed to his side and took his outstretched hand. The moment their hands locked a ball of purple light swallowed them before spitting them out in a very strange room. It looked as if they were among the stars but an invisible force held them in place. The room or lack there of was very interesting as many worlds and countless stars and moons could be seen. Konirak who had been to many different realms of oblivion and even battled daedra in said realms had never seen anything quite like it.

"Welcome to Aetherius" a very calm and soothing voice began as it caught the attention of Konark. She turned to see the source of the pleasant voice and what she saw shocked her.. There were 10 thrones that all shared the same base of a black almost obsidian like stone but as the thrones grew taller the detail and personalization increased. Upon those thrones however sat many beings she recognized yet only ever personally met one. She quickly bowed as she quickly identified these beings as the divines and a single Daedra. "Do not bow to us young one, you are of my blood an as such you shall bow to no god.'' The older man in the middle started with an authoritarian but soothing voice. He had two heads, one of a man and a second of the most beautiful Dova she had ever seen. Its golden scales seemed to radiate light and hope. The older man also bore a striking resemblance to konarak. He had long flowing hair and a full beard but what caught her eye was well his eyes. They were golden just like hers and seemed too radiate power.

"Lord Akatosh im sorry I only meant to be respectful. It's an honor to be in your presence." Konarak stated. She normally doesn't care for gods but she had a special place for akatosh though she wasn't sure why herself. He let loose a laugh that just seemed to radiate happiness and joy.

"Drem Yo Louk Young Dova the honor is mine it has been many malina sense I have last spoken to one of my children and never a daughter" he finishes giving a knowing smile. Konirak chuckles a bit before starting.

" You arent how i expected yu-" She stopped. Did Akatosh The Chief Deity of the Divines the God of Dragons and time just call her his Daughter? And young Dova? She is Dovahkiin not Dova. "Did you just call me your Daughter?" She had too have misheard right?

"I did Konark you are mine are you not?" He started laughing again much to Konaraks dismay. "Tell me Konark are you familiar with the term Demigod?' Akatosh asked the now very confused Dovakiin. Demigod? What's a Demigod? She thought.

"I can't say that I am no" she answered.

"I am not surprised," Akatosh explained. " A demigod is the offspring of a god and a mortal and as you can imagine they are not very common in your world as we are forbidden from visiting Nirn" he explains to a shocked Dragoness. This is unbelievable she thought not only was she getting an audience with akotosh he was claiming to be one of her long lost parents, it was a lot too take in.

"So your saying you traveled too nirn fell in love with my mother had me and left? She questioned trying to wrap her mind around all of the madness. Surly Sheo was playing her for a fool right?

"No" he stated bluntly "as I said we are no longer directly permitted on nirn" he repeats.

"So how did you fall in love with my mother on Nirn?" She asked very confused at the situation; she however did not fail to notice the other devines and the daedra that were getting a laugh out of her.

"Well simple she wasn't from nirn" he states as if it were oh so obvious. The lady clad in all black robes and long black silky hair who Konarak had failed to notice until now was nearly rolling in laughter which greatly annoyed Konarak.

"KROSIS ENOUGH GAMES, who is my mother tell me" She demanded as she was fed up with the gods' antics.

"We already did months ago young one" Akotosh explains calmly. " Like a stern mother outwardly she seems displeased but inwardly is content" Akotosh quotes with a smile. Konarak was confused for a moment before remembering something similar being said to him by karliah when she was asking about…. No. Konaraks head snaps to the daedra sitting next to her father; she was wearing her typical black robes and her Ravens rested upon her throne's backrest near her head.

"Mother?" she asked hopefully. Konark always did have a love for nocturnal somehow she reminded her of a monter the way she always was there helping in some form or another. I suppose she was in the form of the shadows or the moon.

""Hello young Nightingale"


End file.
